Amar
by Avliss
Summary: sequel to No One Cares about Freak. Sev saves the day! Warning! mild child abuse and neglect, but not to serious.
1. Chapter 1

Amar

By Avliss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nothing, Nadda, Zilich.

Chapter One: A bat goes to meet the brat

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Of course, one could argue that Severus Snape was never a happy man, but today it seemed so much worse.

"Albus!"

Oh yes, Snape was not happy.

And it seemed that his current problem included two people: one a miserable old goat who liked to suck lemon drops all day, and the other a small, messy haired boy of six, who, Severus was quite certain, was determined to make his life Hell…even if the little boy didn't even know the scary bat-like man who was now proceeding to chew out the aforementioned goat for giving him perhaps the worst possible task one could ever even suggest to Severus Snape.

Go out and tackle a fully-grown dragon, unarmed, sure.

Throw himself in a barrel then 'float' down the Niagara Falls, fine.

Check on young Harry Potter, however…

"Albus you insufferable, senile old fool! Why can't you send Minerva to check on that damned boy?!"

Albus Dumbledore (whose full name was almost as long as his silver-white beard) sat across from the fuming Potions Master, sucking on one of his wonderful lemon drops and smiling benignly at Severus with that damnable twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Why Severus, don't you know? Minnie is away visiting her sister for the week! I'm afraid it just has to be you."

Severus Snape (whose full name was not as long as his greasy black hair) resisted quite admirably the feral urge to throttle the smiling Headmaster right then and there.

"Then why not send that oaf, Hagrid!"

Dumbledore gave another awfully cheery smile, again making Severus fight down the urge to hex and/or bodily harm the old man.

"I'm afraid Hagrid would draw simply too much attention if he were to venture out into the muggle world."

Fuming, the temperamental Potions Master settled back in his chair, trying (and failing quite spectacularly) to contain his temper.

"…Fine. I'll go check on the brat."

Albus beamed.

* * *

Harry Potter was not a happy child. One could argue whether or not Harry had actually ever been happy in his short life, but today it was much, much worse.

Why? It was fairly simple: today the teachers had sent home report cards.

And because the Dursley's were quite unfortunately Harry's 'guardians', they received the small boy's report card, along with their son's, Dudley.

Now, most parents/guardians would be ecstatic with the grades that Harry had received and praised the boy's intelligence. These same parents/guardians would also be disappointed in the grades that Dudley had achieved and perhaps given him tutoring or some other such thing.

The Dursley's however, were different (however normal they would proclaim).

At the moment, poor Harry was being yelled at by his enraged uncle Vernon, whose face was flitting between an interesting shade of red and an almost bluish shade of purple.

Now, Vernon Dursley worked at a company called Grunnings, which made drills, and he was a very large, beefy man with barely any neck at all. With his rather large mustache, one could almost mistake him for a walrus that had been taught to walk and speak.

While this could be quite amusing in some situations, right now, it was an awful fact.

Because you see, Harry had never been fed properly and as such was a very small and very skinny six-year-old boy, who had no hope of ever dodging the flying fists that smashed into his frail, malnourished body over and over again.

"Freak! We feed you, cloth you and this is the thanks you give us! Cheating off of Dudley and feeding lies to the teachers!"

Harry cowered before his uncle.

"I never cheated!"

This comment was met with a harsh slap to the face and another furious bellow.

"Like hell you didn't! How else would you get these grades!" here Vernon brandished the crumpled report card at the shaking boy. "How could an idiot Freak like you ever get these grades without cheating!!"

From the stairs, Harry's cousin Dudley snickered and jeered, enjoying the beating that his father was dishing out to his 'freaky' cousin. His mother, Petunia was in the kitchen, reading a magazine, occasionally glancing over to where Harry cowered and sneering at the child.

"Now get in your cupboard and stay there!" Having finally finished with Harry's punishment, Vernon lifted the scrawny boy by the scruff of his neck and tossed him into the dark cupboard under the stairs, slamming the door shut and locking Harry in his prison.

And it was at this exact moment that the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Amar

By Avliss

**Disclaimer: **Again, I own nothing. Don't sue me. I'm a poor high school student with no money.

Chapter Two: Excuse me, Are you a Vampire?

Severus snarled at the world in general, and at the house of Number Four in particular. Sneering at the trim, perfect flowerbeds that bordered the house, he stomped up to the door.

"—_And stay there!_"

Startled by the sudden shout, Snape paused.

_Probably being sent to his room for being an arrogant little brat_

Taking a deep breath, and rearranging his features into a neutral expression, he reached out one long, pale finger and rang the doorbell.

There was a moment of silence, and then the sound of what seemed to be an elephant approaching the door, which was ripped open with great force.

Snape stared blankly at the very obese man in front of him. The man scowled back.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, rudely.

"I'm here to check on Potter."

The moment the boy's name passed Snape's lips, the man paled, then colored rapidly.

"You…you're one of those ruddy freaks aren't you! Well, your not setting foot in this house! NOT ONE BLOODY FOOT!!" And with that, the door was slammed shut.

Snape stood for a moment, shocked and then angry (why him? Why oh why was it _always_ him?). Disregarding the doorbell completely, he took out his wand, opened the door, and stepped into the house.

His first impression was…_it's __**clean**_.

The room was…sanitary. A doctor could probably perform open-heart surgery right on the carpet and not have to worry about any germs. The windows gleamed. Everything was pristine and looked like it had been just bought.

"What the…DAD!!"

Jerking in surprise, Severus turned and caught sight of a large, blond-haired boy, who looked remarkably like a pig.

There was a crashing sound, and then the same man from the door (Vernon Dursley, if this was the right house) stomped into the room.

"What is it Dudley? Is the Freak bothering you aga-" catching sight of Snape, the man let out a roar, his face going a dark shade of red.

"YOU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! THERE WILL BE NO FREAKS IN OUR HOUSE!! GET OUT!!"

Getting annoyed with all the shouting, Snape raised his wand, and flicked the tip slightly, whispering "Silencio"

Vernon, choked, his eyes bulging and his mouth flapping open and closed as he realized that he could no longer speak. He settled for glaring at the tall, sallow-skinned man who dared enter their home.

Snape ignored him.

Turning to the child who stood just behind his father, he sneered, "Boy! Where's your cousin?"

Dudley jumped, and then squealed in fright. "He's in the cupboard! The Freak's in the cupboard! Don't hurt me! Please!"

Snape rolled his eyes, growling slightly and ignoring the boy's blubbering pleas. He walked over the cupboard, fuming (All this trouble over one little brat!), ripped the cupboard door open and froze.

* * *

Harry whimpered as his uncle threw him into his cupboard, slamming the door shut after him. Picking himself up, he let his hands wander around the floor, trying to find his glasses. Finally locating them by the big bottle with the skull and cross bones, he shoved them on his face and crawled unsteadily over to his little nest of blankets.

Settling down wearily, he clumsily wrapped his dirty, ragged blue blanket around his broken frame. He curled up, hugging himself as he tried to stop the hot tears from sliding down his cheeks.

Angrily, Harry wiped one hand across his eyes, dashing away the tears.

Sniffling, he huddled in the corner, listening to the sound of his uncle shouting at someone. His ears pricked, and he strained to hear the other person reply. They had a soft, silky voice that had the potential to be very, very nice. But at the moment, the owner of the voice seemed very irritated.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Harry heard Dudley scream, "He's in the cupboard! The Freak's in the cupboard! Don't hurt me! Please!"

Harry could hear the person walking towards his cupboard, and he whimpered silently, hoping this man had no ill will towards him. He quivered in fear, but tired valiantly to repress the suffocating emotion.

The door opened, and blinding light washed over Harry. He squinted.

A tall, forbidding man stood in front of him. He had long black hair, that hung down past his shoulders and his eyes were twin pools of black. He was very pale, and for a moment Harry wondered if perhaps this were a vampire come to Turn him.

This mystery man certainly looked like a vampire, with his long, black cloak.

Swallowing hard, Harry timidly asked, "Hello sir. Um…Are you a Vampire?"


	3. Chapter 3

Amar

by Avliss

**Disclaimer: **...if i owned HP...then Harry would surely be gay. As it is, Harry isn't gay, and therefore, i do not own HP.

Chapter Three: Bat man's figuring things out

Snape stared, unable to comprehend how this little, bruised boy who was cowering in the corner of this filthy cupboard could be Harry Potter, how this frightened child could be James Potter's son.

The boy lay curled in the corner, shivering and it was evident by the wet streaks on his face that he'd been crying. He had a faded, dirty blue blanket wrapped around his impossibly small frame, and Severus could see that his cloths were in the same state: dirty, ragged and dreadfully large, hanging off the boy's skinny body.

A dark bruise covered the lower right half of the child's face, and Snape could see more around the boy's neck and wrists.

"Hello sir. Um…Are you a Vampire?"

Blinking rapidly, Severus looked into the boy's sparkling emerald eyes (so much like _**hers**_) and had to think a moment, before the boy's question caught up with him.

"A…Vampire? Why would I be a Vampire, child?"

Harry shifted, and pursed his lips in thought, staring intently up at the Potions Master, and Snape was hard pressed to fight off a small smile.

"Well," Harry began, hesitantly. "You're really very pale, and you've got looong fingers and you're wearing a big black cloak."

Snape blinked.

"Do you have fangs too? Can I see them?" Harry was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. Then he paused, apparently thinking.

"Are you a Freak too?"

Severus was speechless. All coherent, logical, Slytherin thinking flew out the window with that one question.

He knelt down in front of the small boy, who shifted back, and eyed Snape with wary eyes.

"And why," Snape began, staring directly into Harry's large, soulful eyes. "Would I be a Freak?"

* * *

Harry blinked at the tall scary man (who very well **could** be a vampire). The man looked shocked, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Harry shifted.

He didn't like it when people stared at him. Usually there was some form of hurt afterwards.

But for some reason…he didn't think this Bat man would hurt him.

"A…Vampire? Why would I be a Vampire, child?"

Harry was surprised. Were you supposed to know if you were a vampire? Then again, Harry thought, he hadn't known he was a Freak until he was three years old, so maybe this man didn't know yet.

"Well," Harry began, hesitantly. "You're really very pale, and you've got looong fingers and you're wearing a big black cloak."

The Bat man blinked, still staring at Harry.

"Do you have fangs too? Can I see them?" Harry was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. _Wow! A real live…er, dead vampire is visiting me in my cupboard! _

Then he paused, a new thought entering his brain. He hesitated, then boldly asked, "Are you a Freak too?"

If possible, the Bat man looked even more shocked, and Harry automatically flinched, wondering if he'd gone to far.

Bat man knelt slowly down in front of Harry, who eyed his hands warily (it was **always** the hands who brought the hurt first, never the feet).

"And why," Bat man said, staring into Harry's eyes, "Would I be a Freak?"


	4. Chapter 4

Amar

by Avliss

**Disclaimer: **...Do I really have to do this?

Chapter Four: Come away with me?

Snape waited, eyeing the hesitant child in front of him. The boy was squirming slightly where he sat, obviously uncomfortable. The boy opened his mouth slightly, then hesitated and looked down, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Snape leaned closer.

"…cause…you look…different." Harry glanced up at him through his black bangs, then quickly returned his gaze to the floor.

Severus frowned. He shifted closer to Harry, who shied away slightly. "But why would that make me a freak?" he persisted.

Harry seemed confused. "…but…your different. That means…you're a freak. Like me." The boy drifted off into silence for a moment, giving Severus time to collect his thoughts.

_Harry Potter, the bloody-boy-who-lived, son of James Potter…thinks he's a freak? What the hell am I supposed to do?_

A loud "Ah ha!" from Harry broke Snape from his thoughts. He eyed the boy in front of him.

Harry gave him a shy smile. "Do…do you not know you're a freak? I mean, I can understand. I didn't know I was a freak 'til I was three! But I'm five now, so I know real good, and I know what a freaks supposed to do!"

Snape stared at the boy. "And what exactly is a…a freak supposed to do?" The word tasted bitter in his mouth.

The boy furrowed his brow, and said seriously, almost like he was lecturing Snape, "A freak has to do whatever jobs he can get, and he can't complain when he has t' do those jobs, or he gets a good beating. And a freak isn't like normal people, so they shouldn't be around normal people or eat with normal people. Freaks don't get fed, unless their family gives 'em scraps from the goodness of their hearts and freaks should always be polite."

He blinked…and blinked again. For once in his life, Severus Snape was well and truly shocked.

Harry however looked proud, if only for remembering the 'rules' that his Uncle Vernon had given him.

"Does…" Snape almost choked, but managed to keep a straight face. "Does your uncle ever…beat you Harry?"

Harry gave him a confused look, and said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course! I get things wrong and he has to correct me! And then sometimes I'm bad or I forget the rules and he has to remind me of 'em!"

Severus almost threw up. _Those monsters!! _He could feel the rage growing in his chest, and he was hard pressed not to whip around and AK the miserable pigs right behind him. He managed to suppress the urge…barely.

He took a calming breath and looked down at Harry.

"Harry…would you like to come with me? To leave?"

* * *

Harry blinked. Did this man not know? Maybe he wasn't a Vampire after all, but he was most certainly a Freak by the Rules.

And then Harry was struck by a terrible thought. What if he was faking? Was this another test of Uncle Vernon's, to see if Harry would obey the rules?

Harry leaned back slightly eyeing the man carefully. Well…he didn't look very mean. And he didn't have that cold aura around him that Uncle Vernon did. No, this man felt warm…yet cool. Like a soft, cool tongue of flame lapping at your heels.

So, at last Harry decided to just answer the man. After all, he hadn't done anything mean to Harry…yet.

Softly, Harry mumbled to the floor, "…cause…you look…different."

"What was that?" The Bat Man leant closer and Harry swallowed roughly before repeating in a louder voice, "…cause…you look…different."

Taking a quick chance, Harry dared look up at the man for a moment before hurriedly returning his gaze to the dusty floorboards.

The Bat Man frowned and shifted closer to Harry. "But why would that make me a freak?"

Harry was confused. Didn't this man know the Rules? "…but…your different. That means…you're a freak. Like me."

Lapsing into silence Harry thought long and hard about how this man couldn't possibly know the Rules. Then it came to him.

"Aha!" Harry smiled, shyly, up at the pale, hook-nosed man. . "Do…do you not know you're a freak? I mean, I can understand. I didn't know I was a freak 'til I was three! But I'm five now, so I know real good, and I know what a freaks supposed to do!"

The Bat Man seemed shocked. "And what exactly is a…a freak supposed to do?"

Harry, deciding right then and there that it was his duty to teach this odd, giant Bat Man the Rules of being a Freak, proceeded in a very serious voice, to list all the Rules that had been beaten into him since he was but a toddler.

"A freak has to do whatever jobs he can get, and he can't complain when he has t' do those jobs, or he gets a good beating. And a freak isn't like normal people, so they shouldn't be around normal people or eat with normal people. Freaks don't get fed, unless their family gives 'em scraps from the goodness of their hearts and freaks should always be polite."

If possible the Bat Man seemed even more shocked, but Harry was too busy congratulating himself on getting all the Rules right to notice.

"Does…" The Bat Man made a weird choking sound, then continued. "Does your uncle ever…beat you Harry?"

Harry blinked, confused. Why wouldn't his Uncle beat him? "Of course! I get things wrong and he has to correct me! And then sometimes I'm bad or I forget the rules and he has to remind me of 'em!"

Harry flinched. The Man's aura was flaring violently and had turned from that soothing comforting warmth into a blazing heat.

With visible effort, the Man calmed down, his aura no longer flaring as much and diminishing slightly in temperature, but Harry still kept a wary eye on the Man, who turned to Harry at that moment.

"Harry…would you like to come with me? To leave?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of hw to do these past couple weeks due to my being sick for two days with this horrible cold. A thousand apologys. Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy feedback (hint hint wink hint hint)


	5. Chapter 5

Amar

By Avliss

**Disclaimer: **...While I can do the British accent pretty well, and I do wear glasses, I am not J.K. Rowling. I'll let you folks figure out the rest.

A/N: I'm so sorry! I've neglected this poor story while writing/editing my NanoWrimo Novel!! Forgive me!! [cries an ocean] Oh! And thanks to cotton01 for pointing out a mistake I made in Chap. 4. To clear things up, Harry is SIX. I thank all the wonderful reviewers who have reviewed. [bows deeply]

Chapter Five: I'll Come Away With You

Severus stared down at the small boy, who stared back up at him, looking completely and utterly floored. Inwardly, Severus cursed himself. He had no plan. Hogwarts was unprepared to house a child this young. But his conscious (something he thought had died years ago during the war) whispered in the back of his mind, _Look at him. He's six years old and he looks like he's only four. No child should have to live like this: sleeping in a dirty old cupboard, getting beaten, being called a…freak._

Giving a loud mental sigh, the feared potions master caved. _I'll get him out of here even if I have to stun him and those miserable muggles. Even if I have to face down twenty aurors, I will get him and keep him out of this wretched house._

"…Really?" The small trembling voice shook Severus from his thoughts and he looked down into Harry's wide green eyes…that were quickly filling with tears. "Really? You'll…you'll take me…out?"

"Yes. If I have it my way, you will never return to this house." Severus answered with utmost conviction.

Harry let his head fall, his messy bangs shielding his face from Severus' view. There was silence. After a few minutes however, Severus became aware an almost inaudiable crying sound coming from the tiny boy.

Reaching out one long-fingered, pale hand, he gently tilted Harry's head up. Silent tears were making their way down the boys face, his lower lip trembling as he fought to contain the small choked whimpers that grew in his throat. Slowly, so as not to startle the six-year-old, Severus carefully wiped away the tears, frowning slightly when the boy flinced. "Why are you crying?"

At these words, Harry seemed to break completely, throwing himself forwards into Severus' lap and clinging desperately to the Potions Master. The small boy sobbed unashamedly, his voice hitching as the words spilled forth. "No one…no one ever…cared before! Nobody wanted to rescue the Freak!"

Severus was shocked. The child was crying…a crying child was _hugging _him and practically begging for comfort. Hesitantly, Severus lifted his armsand awkwardly wrapped the long limbs around the shaking boy. "It's alright. It's…alright, Harry."

* * *

Harry stared up at the tall, black-robed man, who stared back at Harry with his chilly black eyes.

_Can he mean that? Can he really…take me away?_

The boy was shocked…completely, totally shocked. How many times had he wished, hoped, prayed with all his heart that someone, _anyone _would come and save him, whisking him away to a place of smiles and warmth and laughter? And now…now this strange Vampire-like Freak had come to his cupboard and was offering him a chance of freedom!

It was almost too good to be true!

And suddenly Harry was struck with an awful thought. What if it wasn't true? What if this was some cruel dream and when he awoke, he'd still be in his cupboard, still in the dark and still a useless Freak.

But…it seemed real enough.

Confused, and more than a little hopeful, Harry blinked up at the kneeling Bat Man and asked, his voice soft and trembling, "…Really? Really? You'll…you'll take me…out?"

The Bat Man blinked, then said, his voice completely serious, "Yes. If I have it my way, you will never return to this house."

Harry, trembling, let his head fall, his bangs forming a kind of flimsy shield in front of his eyes.

_He means it…he really means it! He wants to take me with him! _

Tears sprang unbidden to his emerald eyes, and before Harry knew it, he was having to struggle furiously to rein in the wrenching sobs that wanted to break loose from his throat.

_No! No crying, or he'll think I'm a baby and then he'll leave me here! No crying!_

But it was too late. The Bat Man had reached out and tilted Harry's head up, exposing the salty liquid that trailed down his face. Harry flinched slightly and then went still with shock when the Bat Man began to carefully wipe away the tears, frowning slightly with concern glinting in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

And it was those words that broke the six-year-olds last bit of restraint. Unable to control himself, he threw himself into the Bat Man's lap, clinging to his dark, heavy robes and giving voice to the heaving sobs that wanted freedom. "No one…no one ever…cared before! Nobody wanted to rescue the Freak!"

At first the Bat Man was stiff, holding himself rigid as though he didn't really know what to do. Then, almost catiously, he raised his long arms and wrapped Harry in an awkward embrace. "It's alright. It's…alright, Harry."

And for once in his life…Harry could believe those words.


	6. Chapter 6

Amar

By Avliss

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I would be posting this if I owned Harry Potter?

A/N: Again, I apologize for the long wait. I have no excuse. You may stone me with pebbles if you so wish (though if you do this, I will not be able to finish this story, so maybe you shouldn't).

Chapter Six: We're Off to See the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Hogwarts

It took a few good minuets for Harry to calm down and stop crying. Normally Severus could say honestly and truthfully that he hated children in general and upset children in particular with a fervor. But for some indiscernible reason he did not feel…impatient and frustrated with Harry's crying. In fact, if it had been any other person, the feelings that Severus felt towards the young Boy Who Lived were downright paternal.

When at last Harry's violent sobs had tapered off to a few stray sniffles, Severus stood slowly, cradling Harry to his chest. It was with a deep inner frown that he noticed how light Harry was – he weighed next to nothing in Severus' arms.

Putting aside the observation for later, the fearsome Potions Master looked down at the small, trembling boy. "Is there anything you'd like to take with you?"

Harry blinked, and nodded hesitantly. Severus set the boy down and Harry scurried back into the cupboard to rummage around in the nest of dirty, faded blankets Severus had found him in.

With Harry occupied, Severus turned to the other matter that required his attention: the…relatives. He strode into the nearby living room, his robes billowing ominously behind him. The sight that greeted was almost comical.

Dudley or whatever his name was cowering behind his mother, though it was a lost cause as Dudley was almost three times larger than his stick-thin mother. For her part, Petunia was pathetically attempting to shield her morbidly obese son from the "freak". Vernon was storming about, yelling, or at least trying to yell.

When the family caught sight of Snape it got even more amusing. Dudley let out a squeal of fright that was not unlike the squeal of a frightened three year old girl. Petunia let out a shriek of terror at the sight of him, and Vernon bellowed (silently of course) and charged at Snape like a raging bull. Which now that Severus thought about it, he did resemble in a very curious (and unattractive) way.

Severus decided to humor the irate man and let him get within three feet before he flicked his wand. "Petrificus Totalus"

The large man froze in place and toppled to the floor, stiff as a board. His wife gave another ear-splitting shriek, and then fainted dead away. The boy whimpered and attempted to flatten against the wall.

Severus was almost disappointed; he'd been looking forward to scaring them witless. But a shy tug on his sleeve took away the blissful thoughts of what spells he could use to torture the idiotic muggles.

Harry blinked back up at him, a small frayed blue backpack slung over his right shoulder and a faded red and gold dragon clutched against his chest. If Severus had not been who he was, he might have called the sight 'cute'. Well, if you ignored the obvious signs of abuse that is. "I'm ready, sir."

Nodding, Snape bent and lifted the startled child into his arms before striding confidently out the front door. Amazingly, none of the neighbors seemed to have heard Mrs. Dursley's shrieks, and Severus was grateful for that.

It made it so much easier to just apparate away to the gates of Hogwarts. Looking down at his small ward, the Greasy Dungeon Bat smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry."

* * *

With the Bat man's arms around him, holding him safe and warm, Harry cried his little heart out into his chest. The man was a little awkward and stiff, but it had been so long since anyone had held him (did he even remember the last time he was held?) that he couldn't bring himself to care.

At last his sobs faded into hiccups and sniffles and the Bat man stood, holding Harry securely against his chest. For a moment the Bat man's lips twitched downward in a frown and Harry was afraid that he'd done something wrong. But then his face smoothed into a somewhat neutral expression and the fear faded into the background.

"Is there anything you'd like to take with you?"

Harry blinked up at the tall, sallow skinned, maybe-a-Vampire. He thought for a moment; well, he did have those books, and his blanket, and Kain, his dragon…

He gave a small nod, and the Bat man set him down carefully. Somewhat clumsily the small boy scrambled back into his cupboard and began to gather his meager belongings.

Even with the amount of stuff he owned being very small and insignificant, it took him a few good minuets to track everything down. At last he'd packed his books, his precious blanket and a few of his cloths into his blue backpack. Kain didn't fit, so Harry just held him, cuddling the small plush dragon to his chest.

Now that his packing done, Harry exited the cupboard to find that the Bat man had vanished.

_Was…was he lying? Did he leave me here after all?_

Harry stood transfixed in the small hallway, a quickly rising panic keeping him rooted to the spot. Had the Bat man decided that he, Harry, was too much of a burden and left?

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from the other room. Harry jumped, and stared in the direction the sound had originated. That was the living room…

Moving quickly and quietly, Harry trotted to the living room. The sight that greeted him sent him into another panic. Uncle Vernon was charging towards the Bat man, quite clearly intending to inflict some serious bodily harm upon the thin Vampire.

Harry cringed, expecting that his Uncle would hit this fellow Freak, maybe beat him and then turn to Harry. But instead, when his Uncle was only a few feet away from the Bat man, he raised a thin wooden stick and whispered something.

To Harry's utter shock, Uncle Vernon froze instantaneously and toppled to the floor, his small piggy eyes glaring hell-fire up at the Bat man. Aunt Petunia, who'd been huddled unnoticed in the corner with Dudley gave another shriek and fainted.

The Bat man sneered at his unconscious Aunt. He seemed…almost disappointed.

Harry gulped, suddenly feeling very anxious. With a deep breath, he inched forward close enough to tug cautiously on the Bat man's long sleeve.

Turning, the Bat man blinked down at the small boy. His previously mocking expression, morphed into a softer, more affectionate one. His lips twitched slightly, as if he was trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm ready sir." Harry was quite proud that he kept his voice from trembling with uncertainty.

The Bat man nodded and swooped down, picking the once again shocked Harry up effortlessly. Blinking in bewilderment, Harry turned his gaze up to his savior's face, but the man did not look down.

With long, certain strides, the Bat man left the House of Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry was a little surprised that no one seemed to have noticed his Aunt's screams and called the police.

He did not have much time to ponder this issue though, as when the Bat man reached the end of the driveway, he readjusted his grip on Harry and then…

It felt like he was being squeezed through a very, very narrow straw. There was immense pressure on all sides, and Harry couldn't help tightening his grip on the man's shirt/robe/dress thing.

As suddenly as the feeling had come, it vanished and the world reoriented itself. Harry's eyes widened. He was most assuredly no longer in Privet Drive.

There was a humongous castle before him, with long sloping lawns, a wide blue lake off to the right, and an ominous looking forest to the left. Looking up at the Bat man for clarification and reassurance, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see the man smile down at him. It was nice look for him, the small boy decided.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

Amar

by Avliss

Chapter Seven: The Man Behind the Curtain

**Disclaimer: **Do people even read these?

Although he would never admit out loud, Severus was quietly amused by the expression of awe and shock on Harry's face. It made him remember the first time he'd seen Hogwarts in all its splendid glory. Back then, Hogwarts had been the only place he'd ever really felt at home…

He gave Harry a few more minuets to get over his surprise before setting out for the castle. Harry shifted slightly in his arms, looking around with wide eyes in the fashion of young children put in a place they do not recognize.

Soon enough the unlikely duo had reached the great castle doors. Severus shifted Harry slightly to get his wand free, but before he could give the spell to open the door, it swung open. Snape stared…and then shrugged, resolving to figure out that mystery later. First, he needed to get Harry to the Hospital Wing, and then he needed to find that old, manipulating goat and do…unpleasant things. Like maybe melting all his lemon drops.

The Potions Master had visited the Hospital Wing quite a few times over the years and knew the route like the back of his hand. He could walk it in his sleep if he so chose. He'd been about to attempt a conversation with the scrawny six year old, maybe tell him a little about Hogwarts or something, but when he looked down he saw that the boy had succumbed to his exhaustion. He smiled faintly, and then continued to the infirmary.

Opening the door with a well placed kick of his foot, the feared Greasy Bat of the Dank Dark Dungeons swept into the famed Hogwarts Hospital Wing. It was a large, clean airy room, and while everything was that damned white, it was a softer shade and so didn't offend the sick and injured people's eyes.

Carefully, he set the limp six year old on the bed and then turned. "Poppy!!"

There was a rather large crash and then the Dragon of the Infirmary came bustling out, wiping her hands with a cloth. She blinked and halted at the sight of him. "Severus! What…?"

Snape moved aside, reveling the battered form of the famous Boy Who Lived. Madame Pomphrey let out a gasp and rushed forwards, pulling her wand free as she did. "What happened? Ooo, it was those damned relatives of his, wasn't it!! I told Albus, I told him over and over not to put him with those horrid people, but of course, what's an old nurse no of anything? Miserable, old goat…" The stern nurse continued ranting quietly under her breath, waving her wand in complex patterns over Harry.

Severus was a little surprised at Pomphrey's vehement cursing. "You mean you told Albus not to put Harry with those people, and he did it anyway?" He asked, curious.

Without turning, she answered. "Yes. I'd heard Lily talk of her sister, and let me tell you, none of it was nice." As she finished the spell, a rather long list appeared before Poppy. She grabbed it and began reading it, going paler as she continued down.

"What is it?" Snape wasn't really sure if he wanted to know.

Instead of answering, the nurse handed the feared Potions Master the list and hurried over to the potions cupboard at the side of the room, muttering. With growing dread, Snape read over the list.

'_long-term malnutrition…bruised ribs…badly set right leg…welts on back, arms and chest…'_

The list continued on and on, listing every injury Harry presently had, and injuries that had long since healed. Severus was stunned…and furious.

Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the infirmary, his robes billowing behind him.

The aura of rage emanating from the Potions Master was practically tangible. The portraits lining the halls fled at his approach and when Snape stalked up to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office, the beast leaped aside. It apparently knew that if it had not, it would have been blasted into little tiny gargoyle pieces.

Snape reached the door to Dumbledore's office and took a moment to rein in his anger. _Slytherin rule #65: never show the person you are angry at them_. Putting up an icy, polite mask, the feared Greasy Bat of the Slimy Dungeons raised one pale hand and knocked.

"Come in, Severus"

It was time to face the man operating behind the curtains. Severus took a deep breath and entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Amar

by Avliss

Chapter Eight: In which the Old Goat gets a Scolding and Harry wakes up

**Disclaimer: **The only way I could truthfully say the phrases "Harry Potter" and "I own", is if there were a "don't" connecting them.

Severus swept into the room. He always hated entering the Headmasters office. It looked like Gryffindor House had had been violently ill and thrown up all over the small room. To anyone other than the old man, it was a fashion Disaster. With a capital D.

Of course, Albus never really paid attention to fashion. He still thought that his neon pink and green robes were "respectable" wizard clothes. Severus had long since given up attempting to figure out the old goat. The only thing he questioned now was whether or not the old man was going senile.

At the moment, the manipulative elder was sitting behind his desk wearing dark blue robes with rubber duckies patterned over it. And as always, he was sucking on a lemon drop. "Ah, Severus!" He smiled gaily at the notoriously evil teacher. "Come sit. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." Severus perched on one of the red armchairs directly opposite Dumbledore. The chairs were another reason he hated this place. They were so soft, that if you sat in them it was like you were being eaten alive.

"I take it you checked on young Harry?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling merrily. "How was the lad?"

The Potions Master was silent for a moment. When he spoke, it was in a soft, deadly tone. "…Did you know Albus, that one in four of the new students we get each year are abused or neglected by their guardians?"

Dumbledore immediately sobered up, the twinkle dimming. "No, Severus, I did not know that." There was silence for a few minuets and then he asked, "How does this pertain to Harry?"

Clenching his fists, Severus told him. Told him of the bruises, the broken bones, and the cupboard. Told him of the 'rules' Harry had related to him.

At the end of the account, a heavy silence fell over the room. Dumbledore lent back in his chair, a withered hand coming to remove his half-moon spectacles. Snape watched him avidly.

"I…"The elderly Headmaster paused, then continued. "I swear I did not know, Severus. If I had…" Again he stopped, his face lined with pain and grief. "There were no indications of abuse that I heard of."

Snape let out a growl. "No indications? The boy lived in a cupboard, Albus! How does no one notice- " He stopped, clenching his jaw. Dumbledore watched him with shadowed sad eyes. At last, Severus choked out, "There is no excuse for not noticing."

"No there is not." Sighing heavily, Dumbledore reached up and stroked Fawkes who had come to perch on his shoulder. The phoenix gave a comforting trill and Albus smiled wanly. "Is the boy safe now?"

Severus nodded curtly. "I took him to the infirmary. Poppy is patching him up."

Albus nodded. "Good. Now, there is the slight matter of-"

But whatever the slight matter was Severus didn't find out, because at that exact moment, the crackling fire roared and turned lime green. Madame Pomphrey's head appeared in the center. "Albus? Severus?"

Hastily standing, Severus and the Headmaster hurried over and knelt on the cold stone hearth. "Poppy? What…shouldn't you be healing Har-Potter?"

Madame Pohmphrey huffed. "I was, but the boy woke up and panicked. I need you back here, Severus, I can't get him to calm down."

Snape nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I'll be right over." He turned to Albus and glowered at the smiling Headmaster. "I suggest you start looking for a suitable guardian, Albus."

And before Dumbledore could answer, Severus stepped into the fire and shouted, "Hogwarts Infirmary!"

* * *

It was warm. Warm and soft and comfortable. Harry had never felt so…content in his whole life. Keeping his eyes closed, he concentrated on straining his ears to listen. The place he was in smelled clean and fresh, though there was a fainter underlying scent that reminded Harry of the doctor's office. He could hear bottles clinking and someone bustling about a little ways to his right. Cautiously, he opened his eyes.

The room was big. Big and white were the first impressions Harry got. There were lots of beds lining the walls, all clean and made up nicely. Harry turned his head. A woman was standing to his right, pulling small bottles out of a cupboard and muttering to herself all the while.

Muttering was bad. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always muttered (though Uncle Vernon often yelled) before they hit him, or locked him up. With a start, Harry also realized that he was in a bed. That was really bad. It was against the rules.

_Oh, I'm gonna get a whipping for sure now! _

As quietly as he could, Harry slipped out the wonderfully soft bed. Unfortunately his feet had no sooner touched the floor when the woman spun around. "What are you doing?!" She not-quite-yelled, hurrying towards him. "You get back in that bed this minute young man!!"

Harry panicked. This strange woman was yelling and coming towards him, and Harry reacted instinctively. Bolting across the room, he threw himself into a small cupboard and quickly closed the door.

There was silence for a few moments, and Harry tried to calm his sharp, panicky breaths, letting the comforting darkness wash over him. His peace was shattered when the strange woman opened the door. "Harry? Come out please."

Harry responded by scrunching himself as far back as he could. The woman swore softly and let the door close. He could hear her walk out of the room, but decided to remain in the cupboard. Just in case.

_Now…where am I?_


	9. Chapter 9

Amar

by Avliss

Chapter Nine: In Which the Bat comforts a Boy

**Disclaimer: **Well…jeez, I don't own this [sobs] and I'd appreciate it if no one sued me cause I've only got [checks pockets] forty cents, pocket lint and- HEY!! SKIKKLES!!

With a roar of green flames, the feared potions Master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the famed Hogwarts Infirmary via floo. He stepped curtly out of the dancing flames and gave a serious nod to Madame Pomphrey, the Dragon of the Infirmary. Severus glanced around. "Where is the boy?"

"He's over in that cupboard there, the one where I keep the linen." She pointed out the small cupboard and tutted. "Poor thing's terrified."

Severus sneered. "Indeed. I think it would be best if you left for the moment, Poppy."

The strict nurse sniffed, glared at Severus and bustled off, muttering darkly about being kicked out of her own infirmary and ooo, if there wasn't a child there, she'd give that Slytherin a piece of her mind. Snape watched her go with a small smirk and then turned his attention to the hiding boy.

"Harry?" He approached the cupboard slowly. After a moment of deliberation, he cautiously knelt, hoping that no one would come in and see the great Bat of the Dungeons kneeling for a child. "Harry? Please come out."

There was a soft shuffling noise from the cupboard and then the door opened a crack. One of Harry's emerald eyes peered up at Severus. "…Mister Bat Man?"

Stifling a growl at the ridiculous name, Severus nodded gravely. "I would most appreciate it if—OOF!!" The greasy haired man was cut off abruptly as the mad child flung himself out of his small hiding place and hugged (_hugged!_) the potions Master.

Snape blinked, shocked. _This…this boy is…hugging me. _Belatedly realizing that Harry probably wanted reassurance, he stiffly raised his arms and awkwardly hugged the boy back. _If Minerva could see me now…_ Severus shuddered to think of what the feline animagus would do and how his carefully constructed reputation as a cold unfeeling bastard would be shattered beyond repair.

The unlikely duo hugged for a bit longer and then Severus stood carefully and walked over to the bed Harry had been in. He tried to put the boy down, but his efforts were in vain. The damned boy clung like a limpet to the Potions Master. Finally, Snape gave up and just sat of the bed with Harry in his lap.

"Harry?" The child blinked up at Severus, his small hands clutching at the man's robes. He appeared to want to ask something, but hesitated. "What is it?"

Harry dithered for a moment, and then, clearing his throat, asked meekly, "…Wh…where's Kain?"

Snape frowned. "Kain?"

Nodding, Harry pressed back against the Potions Master's chest. "My dragon." He clarified, seeing that Severus was still confused.

Ah. The little toy. Severus took out his wand and whispered, "Accio Kain!" In a moment, the small red and gold dragon was hovering in front of them.

Harry gave a squeal and snatched his dragon up, hugging it too him tightly. Snape almost smiled at the sight, before he realized what he was almost doing and schooled his face into a blank expression.

"Harry? What were you doing in the cupboard?'

"Oh…that." Harry blushed. "I…I woke up in the bed and there was a woman and she was sort of yelling but not really and she started coming towards me and I-"

"And you panicked?" Snape finished. The boy nodded, cuddling his plushy close. The Potions Master nodded gravely. "I see. It's alright; you're at Hogwarts. Remember?"

Harry blinked and frowned, his face scrunching slightly as he struggled to remember. "That…the big castle?"

Nodding, Severus gently set Harry upon the bed. "The big castle. Now, I'm going to go get Madame Pomphrey, the nurse. She won't hurt you."

The child gulped, but nodded and clutched his dragon tightly. Snape gave him a rare smile and swept out of the room.

* * *

It was quiet. Harry appreciated the quiet; usually it was quite loud at the Dursley residence. But if it was quiet…then that must mean that he was no longer at Privet Drive.

Harry frowned and thought long and hard, trying to remember. _Um…well, there was that maybe-vampire man and…and…he took me away. _The boy blinked, the fuzzy memory trickling into his brain.

Surely it had been a dream. Any minute now he would be woken by Aunt Petunia rapping on his cupboard door and he would have to go make breakfast. A dream. That was all it was.

There was a loud noise from outside his little hidey-hole and Harry perked his ears, struggling to listen. Two people were talking, but their voices were too faint for Harry to make out.

Suddenly, one of the people left and the other began coming right toward Harry's cupboard. Scrunching himself back in the corner, Harry hugged his knees and wished that Kain were here with him now.

"Harry?"

Harry gaped, his eyes wide. Why…why that was the Bat Man's voice!! What was he doing here?

"Harry? Please come out."

Gulping nervously, Harry slowly opened the cupboard door a crack, peering out with one eye. The Bat Man was kneeling in front of the cupboard, his eyes soft. Harry swallowed and asked timidly, "…Mister Bat Man?"

Bat Man nodded and that was all the confirmation Harry needed. The boy carelessly flung himself from the cupboard and onto the startled man, hugging him clumsily. _It was real! It wasn't a dream!! It wasn't!!_

Slowly, awkwardly, the Bat Man lifted his stiff arms and cautiously hugged Harry back. There was silence for a few minutes and then Harry was shifted and the Bat Man stood. He carried Harry over to the bed that the boy had woken up in and tried to put him down. Harry thwarted his efforts by stubbornly clinging to his savior.

With a sigh, the Bat Man gave up and sat upon the bed. "Harry?"

Harry blinked up at him, clutching at the man's robes. Suddenly the boy remembered his dragon. Where was Kain? Biting his lip nervously, he wondered whether he would be beaten for asking where his beloved dragon was.

"What is it?"

Startled, Harry hesitated for a moment, and then asked quietly, "…Wh...where's Kain?"

The Bat man frowned. "Kain?" He seemed puzzled.

Harry nodded. "My dragon."

Understanding dawned on the Bat Man's face. Lifting his thin wooden stick, he whispered, "Accio Kain!" Harry watched, curious, and was pleasantly surprised when his dragon suddenly zoomed into the room, stopping just in front of him.

The boy gave a squeal and grabbed his beloved toy, hugging it to him and scolding the small dragon. _Kain, you silly little dragon! You're not supposed to wander around. _Kain blinked back apologetically. _Well don't do it again. You could get hurt. _

"Harry?" Oh, yeah. The Bat Man. "What were you doing in the cupboard?"

Harry blushed and fidgeted with Kain's wings. "Oh…that. I…I woke up in the bed and there was a woman and she was sort of yelling but not really and she started coming towards me and I-"

"And you panicked?" The Bat Man asked. Harry nodded, cuddling Kain close as the dragon huffed with sympathy. "I see. It's alright; you're at Hogwarts. Remember?"

Hogwarts? Harry wrinkled his nose, trying to remember. _Uh…the Bat Man took me from Privet Drive and he did some weird teleporty thingy and then there was… _"That…the big castle?"

The Bat man nodded and carefully set Harry and Kain down on the bed. "The big castle. Now, I'm going to go get Madame Pomphrey, the nurse. She won't hurt you."

Harry swallowed nervously, but nodded, trying to be brave. As the Bat Man left the room to go get the scary lady, Harry stroked Kain, who hummed softly to try and cheer him up. _This certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up this morning._


	10. Chapter 10

Amar

by Avliss

Chapter Ten: Me?!

**Disclaimer:** ...If I owned Harry Potter…well, for one, I'd be stinking rich, and two, I wouldn't have to worry about being sued for writing this. Figure it out yourselves.

**A/N: **Sorry about this, but I've been getting lots of comments asking me about how I write my chapters. I write it from both Snape and Harry's POV's cause I think it gives perspective to how the two think. Sorry if it's confusing or annoying to some people. If I get more responses telling me to quit it, then I shall seriously consider switching to one POV a chapter. Until then…on with the show

When Snape entered the Dragon's Lair (also known as Madame Pomphrey's office), he scowled. Fiercely. It wasn't really that extraordinary, considering that Snape usually scowled for no reason, but this time, he had a reason. Dumbledore was sitting with Pomphrey, drinking tea and eating biscuits.

"Ah, Severus, my boy!" He said, smiling gaily. "Biscuit?"

Severus growled. "No. Poppy, I've managed to calm Harry."

"Ah! Good. Just let me get those potions." The formidable nurse rose and bustled about, collecting potions from the cupboards and muttering inaudibly to herself. Moving quickly, she exited and Snape was left glaring at a gaily smiling Dumbledore.

"…I don't know what you're planning, but Albus, if you try to put that boy back into that house, so help me, I will AK you myself!"

Dumbledore gave a wan smile and shook his head. "No, I will not return Harry to his…relatives. In fact," He added, the damnable twinkle sparking to life in his eyes. "I have been talking with Poppy, and I believe that I have found the boy a new guardian."

The feared Potions Master was very suspicious of this twinkle. He narrowed his eyes at the still smiling old goat. "And just who is the luckless individual that you have selected?"

Albus beamed. "Why, you of course!"

Snape was…speechless. If he had been anyone else, his jaw would have dropped to the floor in shock. "Me…I…you…!!" He took a calming breath and tried to calm himself by counting to ten. It didn't work. At last, he managed a coherent sentence. "WHY have you decided on ME?"

Smiling, Dumbledore took a long sip from his tea. "Well, it's obvious that the boy is attached to you. And don't you think that it would be good to have him around someone familiar? Someone he knows?"

"But he doesn't know me!!" Snape almost yelled, but remembered that Harry was in the next room and managed to keep his voice down. "I'm a deatheater, Albus!! Has all that sugar rotted what little brains you had left?! I helped the man that killed his-!!"

Albus interrupted gently. "I would like to think that I still have my wits about me, Severus. Yes, you are an ex-deatheater, and yes, you did help Voldemort. But Harry doesn't know that. All he knows, is that you were the man to take him from that house, you were the man who saved him. That's all that matters."

Snape snarled and was about to answer, when Poppy came back in. "Severus? Could you get Harry to take those potions? He refuses to drink them."

Nodding sharply, Snape turned on his heel and strode out. At the door he paused and turned to Dumbledore. "This isn't finished Albus." He hissed, vicously.

And then he was gone in a swirl of inky black cloak.

* * *

Harry clutched Kain tight and looked around. The room he was in was a large, airy room that was painted a soft white. Large windows at the other end of the room were open wide and a warm breeze drifted lazily in.

Working up the courage, Harry clambered down from the bed and trotted over to the windows. Climbing up onto the windowsill, he peered out.

_It's…beautiful._

Long, sloping lawns, a blue, sparkling lake, a small, quaint little hut; it was all like something out of a fairy tale to little Harry.

Harry stopped to consider the idea for a moment. Well…he WAS in a castle and the bat man HAD done that teleporty thing. The six-year olds eyes widened.

He was in a fairy tale!! That had to be it!!

Kain rumbled thoughtful when Harry relayed his idea to the dragon. Evidently it had some merit, as Kain did not dismiss it.

"Young man! What are you doing out of bed?!"

With a startled yelp, Harry jerked away from the window and whipped around to stare at the person who had entered. It was a formidable looking woman who was dressed in black and white with an odd little hat perched on her head, was scowling at him. Harry thought she looked a bit like a nun. An angry nun.

"Get back into bed this instant!!"

Belatedly recognizing the woman from before, when he'd hid in the cupboard, Harry decided that the best thing to do in this case was to obey. Hastily, he darted back to the bed and scrambled up onto the covers, clutching Kain tightly.

The strange woman came closer, muttering angrily and carrying bottles of…something in her arms. _Maybe they're cleaning supplies. Am I supposed to clean the room? _Harry glanced around. There didn't seem much to clean; the room was sparkling.

Still muttering, the woman set the bottles down on the small table beside the bed Harry was on. She selected one, and, pulling the cap off, held it out to Harry. "Here. Drink this."

Harry eyed it suspicious. Aunt Petunia had often made him drink strange things that came in bottles not very different from this one. They always made him sick; in one case, his throat had been on fire and he'd been unable to eat or drink for three days because of the pain. He shook his head and buried his face against Kain's wings. Well, unless she absolutely forced him to, he wasn't going to drink that. Kain growled, glaring at the woman.

The maybe nun sighed in exasperation and bustled out, leaving Harry huddled on the bed. He was scared. Was the woman leaving to get a belt? Was she going to hit him?

With a quiet whimper, he hugged Kain tighter. He hoped it wouldn't hurt to bad. He was still recovering from his last beating.

There was a creak, and the door that the woman had just left through opened.

* * *

A/N: All right, I haven't done this yet, and I'm so sorry for that! But here it is! A shout out to all my reviewers! Thank you all! [throws cookies/pocky/whichever sweet the reviewer likes to a crowd of reviewers]

**Blue Roselette, ****talk-ape, SituationalExtrovert, , psykojinx, attyfan, ams71080, Alex, Lady SiriusCrowBlack, Jente Bidernais, loretta537, thedeejay, animeragon, amazinglight, Wesker's Redfeild, cotton01, vincents1lover, Some Guy, pAge-bReaTher, DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan, **and **spacemonkey1192.**

Additional cookies/sweets/pocky to these reviwers, who have been with this story since the beginning:

**attyfan, ams71080, loretta537, **and **psykojinx**.

Thank you!


End file.
